


the blast

by rinnosgen



Series: post-candy era [3]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 一些微小的事物皆令她們更喜歡彼此。
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Series: post-candy era [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063139
Kudos: 4





	the blast

「紅色線路接好了沒？」

「好了。」

「藍色線路呢？」

「非常完美。」

「螢幕上的數據如何？」

「一切正常。」

「準備好了嗎？」

擔任科學家助手的吸血鬼拉緊橡皮手套，戴上護目鏡。

「好了。」

「很好，把試劑給我。」

Bonnibel邊說邊調整臉上的護目鏡。Marceline小心翼翼的遞給她一個裝有紫色液體的試管。

她接下試管後輕輕搖晃著，再將紫色液體倒入桌上的量杯。

紫色液體與量杯內容物混合，變成奇特的亮綠色。

「成功了嗎？」

「真奇怪，怎麼一點反應都沒有。」

Bonnibel無視Marceline的問題，自言自語著。

「說不定成功了。」

「也許吧。Marcy，把結果記錄下來。」

「收到。」

Marceline拿起一旁的鉛筆抄寫螢幕上的資料。她剛寫完一個詞，桌子便忽然劇烈晃動起來，害得她筆跡亂七八糟。

「搞什麼呀？」

她不悅的大喊。只見桌上的溶液像沸騰的滾水不斷冒泡冒煙，啵啵啵啵的發出令人心驚的聲音。

「我不懂科學，但我很確定這樣不正常。」

「Marcy快關掉電源！」

她遵照科學家的指示拉下開關，那異常反應卻絲毫沒有被平復的跡象，反而愈趨張狂。

量杯開始原地抖動，如同開啟震動模式的手機，不受控的自行在桌面移動。

「Bonnie，現在該怎麼辦？」

「Plan B。」

「Plan B是什麼？」

「是這個。」

Bonnibel抓住Marceline手臂，讓Marceline同自己臥倒在地。

恐怖的啵啵聲昇華成爆音的磅磅聲，她回頭一望，桌上那杯東西已經不成樣子了，液體裡頭有個漩渦以比高速馬達還快的速度攪動著。

磅磅磅磅磅，嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡。

伴隨一道閃光與一聲巨響，玻璃量杯狠狠爆裂開來。

「搞屁呀！」

Marceline反射性的用身體護住Bonnibel，量杯的碎片噴發至她背部，痛得她大叫。

深灰色的煙霧充斥整間實驗室，灌進她們鼻腔，害她們劇烈的咳起來。

粉紅科學家翻過身揮舞著手，試圖分散濃煙。

灰煙終於消散一些，她看見伏在身上的助手臉色十分蒼白。

「Marcy，妳的背。」

她想都沒想便扒下眼前吸血鬼的白袍，又作勢要掀起那人上衣。

「哇、等、Bonnibel，妳想要幹嘛？」

紅著臉的Marceline警戒的用雙手護住胸。

「我要看妳的傷口啦，快點從我身上下來。」

經Marceline這麼一說她才發覺自己的舉動有點太．．．超過？

跟著臉紅起來的Bonnibel擺出公事公辦的姿態解釋。

「抱歉。」

Marceline連忙坐到Bonnibel旁邊，讓背部面向她。

Bonnibel緩緩拉起Marceline的T-shirt查看，Marceline背上有幾道長長的傷口，照理來講應該會因她的自癒能力而自行消失，但是那些傷口又紅又腫，好似某種過敏反應。

她從白袍口袋拿出放大鏡檢視傷口，幸虧傷口很乾淨，沒有含碎玻璃在裡頭。

「感覺怎麼樣？」

「很．．．難為情。」

「我是說傷口。」

「呃、噢、刺刺痛痛的，好像燙到那樣。」

「妳的皮膚看樣子是對這個化學物質過敏，所以沒有癒合。」

「Bonnie，有東西跑進去嗎？」

「幸好沒有。」

Marceline點頭，明顯鬆了一口氣。她記得量杯上次也是爆掉，碎片噴入她的背，然後背部肌膚瞬間痊癒，因此那些碎片全卡入她的背裡，後來Bonnie替她動了一次小手術。

噢，老天，一想到這邊心裡就毛毛的。

「我幫妳用水沖一沖，看能不能把它沖掉。」

「好。」

Bonnibel拉住Marceline的手協助她站立。

實驗室內的煙已經散得差不多，細心的科學家卻察覺了空氣中細微的變化。她拿下護目鏡，想看得再仔細一點。

「Bonnie？」

「Marcy妳看。」

原先是灰色的煙霧不知何時逐漸變成淡淡的粉紅色，在空中打轉，甚至出現甜甜的香味。

「聞起來像草莓水果糖。」

Marceline用力吸進一口，給出評語。Bonnibel同意她的說法。

圍繞她們打轉的粉色煙霧再度出現變化，比玻璃珠來得小的微粒懸浮在四周，呈現亮黃色光芒，一閃一閃，照亮她們臉龐。

Marceline伸手接下那謎一般的物質，粒子在她的掌心上閃爍幾下方失去光輝。

「星星似的。」

吸血鬼捧起一大團類星塵，朝糖果女孩的方向輕輕呼出一口氣。

光線像流星劃過天際那樣拂過Bonnibel臉頰，黯淡，最後消失。

「真漂亮。」

「是啊。」

「Bonnie妳好厲害，造出了星星。」

Marceline興奮的告訴她，但她並沒有感受到任何一點喜悅。

「不，Marcy，我害妳受傷了，這樣很蠢，一點都不值得。」

她用指尖沾取漂浮的顆粒，微弱的光搖曳，苟延殘喘，令人不忍直視。

「嘿，Bonnie，別這麼說。」

Marceline摟著她肩膀，縮短彼此距離。

「我的意思是，這又不是妳第一次失敗。」

「嘿！」

「開玩笑的。我的重點是，我喜歡妳發明的所有東西，不管它們是怎樣奇怪。」

「真的？」

「嗯．．．幾乎啦．．．」

科學家用手肘撞了一下助手肚子。

「妳是個很棒的科學家，所以別擔心好嗎？」

「好吧，可是我不喜歡妳受傷。」

「我沒事，會好起來的，我的吸血鬼直覺感受到了。」

「什麼鬼東西？」

「內建的機制。」

Marceline吻了Bonnibel額角，Bonnibel摟住她手臂，將臉靠往她肩頭。

「沒想到裸著上半身的妳也挺有說服力的。」

「噢。」

忘記自身處境的吸血鬼一瞬間脹紅了臉，糖果女孩見狀忍不住大笑出來。

「來吧，Marcy，妳還有傷口要處理呢。」

她拿掉Marceline臉上的護目鏡，Marceline對她做出一個鬼臉，再前傾親吻她鼻尖。

金黃色的粉塵灑得Bonnibel滿臉都是，Marceline感覺自己吻了一顆星星。


End file.
